This invention is directed to the providing of a device for use in the laying of pipe, and more particularly for use in the laying of pipe of the type used in natural gas lines or pipelines, although it is recognized that the use of the device of this invention may also have application in the laying of other types of pipe, such as drainage pipe. When it came to the laying of plastic pipe for gas pipelines, originally this was done by manually unrolling the flexible plastic pipe from large coils. In order to grasp a better understanding of the magnitude of the task, it should be appreciated that a 500' long roll of pipe weighs about 350 pounds. Therefore, in actual practice four or five individuals were needed in order to control the coiled pipe as it was unrolled. This strenuous job was also very time consuming. For example, it might take 41/2-5 hours to unroll a 500' long roll of pipe. Additionally, the coiled pipe was kept coiled and compact through the use of a plurality of retaining bands which when periodically cut, so as to effectuate the further unrolling of the pipe (typically 25' at a time between retaining bands), sometimes resulted in the pipe springing out uncontrollably, thereby injuring one or more of the workers standing nearby.
More recently, alternatives were developed for the dispensing of coiled plastic pipe. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,909 to Hatfield. The pipe coil dispensing rack disclosed in that patent provided a turntable atop a frame, such that the pipe could be unwound from the stationary device in cooperation with a moving pipe puller. One significant drawback associated with such a device is its stationary nature. In order to lay pipe using that embodiment of a dispensing rack, the pipe must be unrolled using a pipe puller, cut at or near the rack once the predetermined amount of pipe has been laid, and then a worker must return to and move such a rack to a new location where the installation process is repeated or else a worker must always remain with the rack. Although easier than the original procedure, this method still is fairly time consuming due to having a worker return over and over again to the dispensing rack in order to move it to its next location or else dedicating a worker to staying with the rack the entire time the pipe puller is in operation.
In the natural gas pipeline industry, the problem has been addressed by utilization of a pipe-coil trailer, which specially built unit is pulled by a truck. The trailer orients the coiled pipe horizontally and permits it to be unwound from the trailer as the trailer is pulled over the ground. However, these trailers typically still require 3 people to lift the heavy coil of pipe up into its horizontal position atop the trailer. Additionally, the terrain often limits the use and effectiveness of this alternative. Moreover, since it is common to have a two ton utility truck pull the pipe-coil trailer, this approach requires that a utility truck be dedicated for the pulling operation. Oftentimes, this is not possible due to the scheduling of the trucks, consequently resulting in the delay of the installation of the gas pipe.
It is thus apparent that the need exists for an improved pipe dispensing device for use with the type of coiled plastic pipe which is utilized in the gas pipeline industry.